


Predaking and Shockwave trains Starscream

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Megatron, there’s an extra ability I gave Predaking that I think would be useful for us.” Shockwave stated.“Oh, and what is this ability?” Megatron questioned.Shockwave paused. “…I think it’s easier to show you, then tell you…Starscream, get close to Predaking and look into one of his optics.”
Kudos: 18





	Predaking and Shockwave trains Starscream

“Megatron, there’s an extra ability I gave Predaking that I think would be useful for us.” Shockwave stated.

“Oh, and what is this ability?” Megatron questioned.

Shockwave paused. “…I think it’s easier to show you, then tell you…Starscream, get close to Predaking and look into one of his optics.”

“What?!” Starscream glared at the scientist for daring to suggest that.”

“Go on, Starscream.” Megatron encouraged with an evil smile.

The seeker flinched a his master’s words and then sighed.

Might as well get this over with and hope the beast doesn’t attack him.

Starscream then walked towards the predacon’s face to look at one of it’s golden optics.

Only… it wasn’t golden anymore.  
It was rings of all different kinds of colors.  
Green, blue, purple, pink, yellow, green, blue, purple…

Starscream soon realized his own optics were locked on them and he was unable to look away as the colors were oddly beautiful to look at and making it hard to think.

When Starscream tried to make himself back away, his body slowly walked closer to the endless colors.

Megatron raised an eyebrow at how quiet Starscream has become.

The seeker’s optics widened as he continued to see more of the hypnotic rings, Predaking purring when it sees the colors beginning to reflect in Starscream’s optics.

The normally stoic Shockwave has an almost amused tone in his voice when he speaks again. “Starscream seems to enjoy what he sees. Wouldn’t you say Lord Megatron?”

Megatron just laughed sadistically as he watches his poor, helpless Air Commander. 

Starscream was forced into staring right into the center of the pulsing, enticing rings of color. The rings flowed so smoothly and at a fast pace. However, as his optics took in the sight of the wonderful, mind-numbing colors more and more, the part of Starscream that was still trying to resist realized that the speed of the rings has increased. A small yet happy moan emerged from Starscream as bliss washed over him in euphoric waves. He hasn’t felt this relaxed in so long. The seeker was starting to not care that his mind was fading away…

Shockwave walked up to Starscream and began to rub the seeker’s lowered wings gently in an attempt to complete the hypnosis. “That’s right Starscream. Just keep looking at the colors and forget everything.”

Poor Starscream’s view was entirely filled with the sight of the pulsing colors that wanted to empty his mind, the sight draining his thoughts away like a flame burning a pile of leaves that had yet to dry. The seeker was no longer capable of even merely making even one conscious decision. Yet, why would he? The mere sensations of the colors dancing before his optics in those euphoric rings brought such bliss and happiness that he never wants to look away.

At this point, Starscream no longer has hope anymore of fighting back, his optics now mirroring the rings of color perfectly as his mouth hangs loose and his body was so relaxed that Shockwave has to hold the seeker’s limp shoulders to prevent him from falling to the ground. Starscream’s mind was so close to finally fading away into the warm, comforting darkness that wants to embrace him completely.

Moments later Predaking’s pulsing rings intensified once again Starscream’s mind gave in to the trance as a big smile spread across his face and his own ring-filled optics widened as much as they could.

Predaking blinked and his optics returned to normal.

Holding a mindless and peaceful Starscream in his gun hand, Shockwave reached to pet his creation with his normal hand.

“Good boy.”

Predaking nuzzled into the hand and then the beast went closer to gently lick the entranced Starscream’s head, which the seeker happily accepted with a giggle.

Shockwave then carried Starscream towards Megatron, who still had a sinister and smug grin on his face.

Shockwave gently whispered to Starscream. “The more you hear and obey Megatron as well as me, the happier you feel. And you will be rewarded with more colors if you do a good job.”

Starscream nodded and cuddled into Shockwave’s chest.

Shockwave felt a flicker of warmth in his spark.

Starscream was surprisingly very loving under hypnosis.

The scientist then handed the Commander over to his Lord.

Starscream immediately began to hug and cuddle his master as Megatron held him bridal style.

Megatron chuckled. “How do you feel, Starscream?”

“I feel wonderful.” Starscream giggled, his still flowing with endless, beautiful colors that emptied his mind of all bad thoughts and filled his spark with loyalty and love for his three masters. The seeker then kissed Megatron’s cheek.

Megatron grinned victoriously at his sweet, submissive servant. “You finally belong to me, Starscream.”

Starscream gives Megatron a kiss on the other cheek. “I always have.”

Megatron laughed at this and gave his servant a possessive kiss on his forehead, sending a relaxing feeling throughout Starscream’s body and making the rings in his drooping optics speed up a bit.

Starscream sighed peacefully as he rests his head on Megatron’s shoulder with his arms wrapped around his master’s neck, while his mighty master held him close to his chest and rubbed his wings. 

The sleepy, snuggling seeker silently listens to his masters talking to each other.

“Good work as always, Shockwave.”

“Thank you Lord Megatron, I thought this would be something that pleased you…Unfortunately, it isn’t permanent yet. Starscream will wake up in about an earth hour.”

“Well then… you and your creation better start training him so he wants to stay this way.”

Behind the Decepticons, Predaking was secretly grinning right at Starscream…


End file.
